


Pierced

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jim has a question for Blair.





	1. 01 Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong

to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement

is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no

money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for looking over this for me. This is just

a snippet that came to me one night when I couldn't sleep.

Feedback of ALL kinds welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim lay snuggled behind Blair on the couch, their bodies pressed

together tighter than sardines. "Tell me, Chief, what would you 

say if I asked you to get pierced?"

 

Unseen by Jim, a single eyebrow poked upward. "Pierced? Where?"

 

His hand gliding slowly downward, Jim inched under his lover's

sweat pants. He rubbed the tip of his finger back and forth over

the skin on the underside of his cock, just below the crown.

"Here."

 

"One word, man. Ow."

 

Pitching his voice into the timbre he used when baiting suspects,

Jim breathed into the other man's ear. "Do you have any *idea*

how hot it would make me knowing you did that just for me, just

because I asked you to?"

 

Blair squirmed. "Lemme think about it."

 

Jim smiled, nothing short of predatory, as he kissed the back of

his lover's neck.

 

END


	2. 02 Tease

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Brown,

and Rafe belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No

copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is

purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for looking over this and overall

encouragement. Feedback of ALL kinds welcome. I didn't plan to

make this into a series, but there was some interest, so here we

are. If you sent me feedback on the first one and I didn't reply,

that means I didn't get it. My server went down and some of my

mail was lost. I *always* answer feedback.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim pressed his body against Blair's muscular back, sliding his

hand under the baggy t-shirt. Hundreds of curly hairs caressed

his palm as he snugged his erection between his lover's buttocks

through their clothes.

 

The pan Blair held slipped from nerveless fingers into the sink

and he leaned back, curling one hand behind the older man's head.

 

"Keep washing, Sandburg. Otherwise I stop."

 

"Jim," he argued, surrendering and moving forward again when the

heat of his lover retreated.

 

With his free hand, Jim pushed a mass of curls to the side,

baring the other man's neck. "Have you thought about what I

asked you?" he inquired while running his tongue along the naked

skin, grinning smugly at the answering shudder.

 

"Uh...uh-huh," he replied, his voice going high on the last

syllable.

 

Nibbling at the moist skin, Jim observed, "You're lying."

 

"No."

 

"Your pulse is spiking, you're sweating, and your breathing is

erratic."

 

"You're setting me on fire here, man. I'm not lying."

 

"Fair enough." He closed his teeth over the nearest earlobe and

lightly scraped both sides, earning a gravely moan. "Do you have

an answer for me?"

 

"God, Jim."

 

"Yes or no?"

 

"I'm still thinking about it."

 

Stepping away and smirking evilly at the shiver as his warmth

left his cold-natured lover's body, he clapped his hands

together. "Better put it in high gear, Chief. Brown and Rafe

are expecting us to relieve them."

 

Eyebrows narrowing, Blair glanced darkly over his shoulder.

"You're just going to leave me like this?"

 

"We have a job to do, buddy, and if you don't hurry up we're 

going to be late. Besides," he said, shrugging and digging his

hands into his pockets, "you'll have plenty of time to think on

the stake out."

 

Turning to fully face his lover, his heavy cock outlined against

the soft fabric of his sweat pants, Blair seethed. "You know,

there's a word for people who don't finish what they start."

 

"Oh, I intend to finish it, just not now."

 

END


	3. 03 The Stake Out

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, and Simon

Banks belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright

infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for

enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for looking over this and overall

encouragement. Feedback of ALL kinds welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

"You're pissed."

 

Chuckling huskily before sipping his coffee, Jim took his time

answering. "I'm not pissed."

 

"You're not *talking*."

 

"I'm not the conversationalist in this relationship, Chief.

Besides, I was trying to give you a chance to think."

 

"You want an answer."

 

"Whenever you're ready to give me one, yes."

 

"I can't think like *this*."

 

Jim looked over at his partner, bundled up in a thick forest

green coat. "Like what?"

 

"You tease me out of my mind, but don't make me come. All I can

think about is gettin' laid."

 

At the rustling of skin against cloth, the older man glanced

lower, his brow wrinkling. "What are you doing?"

 

"Taking care of business, man. Just watch the warehouse."

 

"That's *my* job."

 

"Yeah, well, you're fired."

 

"You're dumping me on a fucking stakeout?!" Jim demanded, his

incensed panic escalating with each word.

 

Turning his head sharply, Blair's lips parted fractionally. "I'd

never dump you over something like that, Jim. I'm just horny."

 

"You're *always* horny."

 

"Complaining?"

 

"No." His face cooling, Jim jerked his head toward the

windshield. "Watch the warehouse."

 

"What are you gonna do?"

 

"Wait and see," Jim instructed as he unzipped the thick coat,

effortlessly popping the button on his lover's jeans and lowering

that zipper, too. He tugged the denim further apart and moved

the pants down a bit.

 

Blair nervously licked his lips, the saliva glistening in the

illumination from the light down the street.

 

"Watch the warehouse, Chief, not me."

 

"The warehouse, right." Panting slightly, the younger man lifted

dazed eyes to the gloomy building in front of them.

 

Removing his leather gloves and throwing them on his partner's

thighs, Jim grasped the hard shaft in his warm palm, eliciting a

heartfelt groan. Glancing up to the other man's face, he

confirmed that he was, in fact, keeping his part of the bargain 

and watching their target. Leaning sideways to nibble on the

closest earlobe, Ellison breathed, "Keep your eyes on the

warehouse for me."

 

"Gotcha," a raspy voice agreed, while Blair's hand rhythmically 

opened and closed over the door handle.

 

Stroking the firm flesh, Jim masterfully massaged the spots he

knew would send his lover flying. Huffing against the other

man's ear, he asked, "Can you keep your eyes on the warehouse if

I finish this?"

 

"Wha--?" Blair's confused gaze moved to somewhat loosely focus

on him.

 

Bending and lapping once at the underside of the head, Jim asked,

"Can you stay with it if I blow you?"

 

"Oh, God. Wanna come. Need to come." Hips jerkily thrusting,

Blair pleaded with his eyes.

 

"Tell me if there's any movement."

 

"Movement?"

 

"The warehouse, Chief. Tell me if you see any movement." 

Disappearing from the line of sight of passing vehicles, he took

the ruddy head into his mouth, moaning around it at the taste he

loved more than life.

 

"Ah, *yeah*. Okay."

 

Pressing both hands flat to either side of the hard member, Jim

deep throated it, humming lowly. On the upstroke, he swirled his

tongue around the sensitive flesh, rejoicing in the uneven jerks

as orgasm approached.

 

Just then, the radio on the dashboard crackled to life and both

men growled simultaneously. "Jim, it's going down."

 

The detective stilled, chuckling around his mouth full.

 

"Jim, please. Don't stop." He didn't move. "C'mon, man. I'm

almost there."

 

"Ellison! Where hell are you?"

 

Kissing the angry purple head of the straining flesh, he turned

remorseful eyes upon his lover. "I'm sorry, Chief. I've gotta

get this." Snagging the unit off the dash, Jim pressed the 

button on the side, his stomach aching with each thump of Blair's

head against the glass. "I'm here, Simon. Whatcha got?"

 

"This isn't happening," Blair chanted under his breath, so as not

to be heard on the radio.

 

After Simon's rundown, Jim cupped the back of his lover's head in

his palm. "I've gotta hoof it on this one, but I'll understand

if you need to stay behind and finish this."

 

Viciously shoving his cock into his pants and zipping both them

and his coat, Blair popped the door open. Blinking, Jim hopped

out, too, joining him in front of the truck.

 

"That'll be a great consolation at your funeral, man, while I'm

trying to pretend we were just good buddies. I wasn't there to

back you up and you died in the line of duty, but hey, I got to

come."

 

"Let's go to it, then."

 

"I am gonna fuck you into next *month* when I get you home,"

Blair threatened, jabbing a finger at the older man. "Your ass

won't sit down for at least a week."

 

"I hear that," Jim agreed, his cock attempting to get happy and

join the party.

 

END


	4. 04 Need

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong

to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement

is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no

money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for looking over this and overall

encouragement. Feedback of ALL kinds welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim Ellison strolled into the loft and tossed his keys in the

general direction of the basket on the table, scoring two points.

Only the satisfaction of a successful bust prevented fatigue from

knocking him flat on his face as he stepped into the foyer. 

Before he knew what was happening, cold fingers snagged his

collar and yanked him backward. Losing his footing, his

shoulders collided with the door and forced it shut with an

authoritative thud that echoed in the empty space. Soft lips

devoured his own, the warm body of his partner pressing him back

against the wood surface.

 

Placing his hands to each side of the whiskered jaw, he moaned,

"Chief, I'm too tired tonight."

 

His lover shifted far enough away to mutter, "Too bad," before 

sliding flat palms up across his abdomen, stopping to tweak

neglected nipples before moving on to his neck. The hands pushed

his leather jacket from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the

floor while gripping the back of his head and pulling him forward.

 

"Teasing can be fun until you take it too far." Blair nibbled at

his lips before kissing him hard, pressing body against body,

mouth against mouth. Reaching lower with one hand, the younger

man expertly undid Jim's belt and jeans, giving the denim a shove

until it obeyed and pooled around his ankles. "You see, I'm onto

your little game."

 

Gasping as his cock rose like a rocket cleared for launch due to

Blair in "tough shit" mode, he managed to speak. "What game?"

 

Dark blue eyes met his, speaking a language of their own, telling

him to cut the crap. "You had no intention of finishing me off

tonight and you know it."

 

Forcing out a breathy laugh, he asked, "What makes you think

that?"

 

Tugging Jim's t-shirt over his head, Blair demanded, "Turn around

and brace yourself against the door."

 

Moaning, he situated himself in the desired position before

resting his forehead against the cool surface, wishing he could

thrust his cock against it without risking splinters. He needed

to come, just once to take the edge off.

 

After removing and hanging his jacket, Blair returned still fully

clothed, and trailed cold fingertips along the cleft of his ass.

His cheeks clenched and released of their own free will as he

sucked in a breath through closed teeth.

 

"I don't know how you knew," Blair began, spreading him with one

hand and landing teasing touches with the other everywhere but

where he wanted. "Maybe you heard movement in the warehouse. 

Maybe you heard the other teams talking, but you knew."

 

Moaning, Jim gently pounded his forehead against the door. Hands

splayed wide to either side, he exhibited perfection in the

rippling muscles of upper arms and back, too far gone to notice

the whimper from behind him.

 

"That little look of regret you tried to pass off as sincere

cinched it for me," Blair explained, ghosting a fleeting touch

over the spasming hole and retreating almost before it could 

register.

 

"Shit!" the older man exclaimed, surging backward.

 

Pressing his body against Jim's again, Blair whispered in his

ear. "I know you better than you know yourself. Don't mess with

my head, man." Chuckling at his own pun, he clarified. "Don't 

mess with the one on my shoulders, anyway. Feel free to mess

with the other one anytime you like. Except right now."

 

Jim groaned, digging his fingernails into the door, fatigue and

sleep all but forgotten as need singed his veins.

 

Still next to his ear, Blair said, "I'm thinking about what you

asked me. Depriving me isn't going to make me say yes out of

desperation. It's only going to piss me off."

 

"I'm sorry," Jim whispered brokenly as his cock throbbed with

every beat of his heart.

 

"Are you?"

 

"Yes," he hissed.

 

"Are you willing to make it up to me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Even before finding out what you have to do?"

 

"What? What do you want?"

 

Wantonly rubbing his denim-covered crotch against Jim, he said,

"I've been doing some research since you asked me to get pierced."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Uh-huh," he affirmed before reaching around to finger the wet

head of Jim's cock, grinning at the pitiful whimper. "You'd look

so incredibly hot with a Prince Albert right here." He pinched

the sensitive flesh lightly, forcing a surprised sob from the

bigger man.

 

"Y-you want me to get pierced, too?"

 

A deep chuckle launched from Blair's throat. "Like Grammy used

to say, what's good for the goose is good for the gander." He

punctuated his words with a sharp slap to Jim's right buttock.

"Of course, in this situation we're both ganders, but you get my

point."

 

"Oh, God."

 

"What do you say?"

 

"Can I think about it?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Fuck me."

 

"Why should I?"

 

"I need you."

 

"I've needed you for the last week and you've done *nothing* for

me."

 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I thought you liked being teased. I didn't

mean to...."

 

"To what?" Blair asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the

hair under his shirt crinkling.

 

"To push you too far."

 

"On the contrary, Jim. You've developed a pattern. Did you know

that?"

 

"Can't we talk about it later and get to the action?"

 

"No. We'll talk about it now while you're standing there aching

for me. Not so pleasant, is it?"

 

"No."

 

"You see, once in a while, you need me to let go with you. You

usually tease me and piss me off until I'll pound you into next

week. But I'm not going to do that tonight."

 

"No?" he breathed.

 

"No. I'm going to make love to you, Jim, slowly."

 

His cock twitching, he keened. "*No*!"

 

"Yes." Patting his ass, Blair instructed, "Spread your legs

further while I get something. You know I can't get to you

unless you squat."

 

"But it makes my legs cramp," he all but whined.

 

"You'll live. Do what I told you, Jim, if you want to get laid

tonight."

 

Vowing to never tease his lover again, he did as bidden. He also

knew that he would break the vow at the earliest opportunity

because he loved teasing. It gave him a sense of power similar

to what Blair must be feeling right now. Looking back over his

shoulder, he licked his lips as he watched the younger man

approach carrying a white tube, heavy balls swaying with every

step.

 

"I want you to turn your sense of touch down to normal."

 

"What?"

 

"Crossing the line has to have consequences. Turn it down."

 

He closed his eyes, flexing his back muscles and fingers as he

visualized the dial in his mind's eye. "All the way down to

normal?" he inquired, hoping for a reprieve.

 

"All the way."

 

Sighing, he gave in to the fact that his amiable lover could be

very unforgiving when pushed too far. He'd have to be more

careful in the future.

 

"Are you there?"

 

"Yeah," he grumbled, making his displeasure known.

 

"Don't get testy with me. I could've made you turn them *all*

down." As he spoke, Blair prepared him, inserting plenty of 

lube, but only stretching him far enough to keep from injuring

him while still allowing a very tight fit.

 

Closing his eyes, Jim sniffed the strange aroma of the supposedly

unscented lube, noting that *nothing* is unscented to a sentinel.

His ears picked up on the wet slide of skin against skin and he

knew it was almost time.

 

When the hot head of Blair's cock pressed against his opening,

he leaned his weight forward onto his hands, bracing himself.

Legs trembling, he met the pressure as it pushed into him, 

internally wailing that he couldn't catalogue the beat of his

lover's heart from the blood rushing through his veins this time.

 

Finally, crinkly curls tickled his ass, warm balls swaying with

his own. Blair circled his arms around and held onto his stomach

while dropping a kiss on one of his shoulder blades.

 

"My cock's all you get. If you come, it'll be from only that."

 

"Chief, I don't know if I can do that turned down like this," he

blurted, his tone edgy.

 

"I guess you'd better concentrate then, huh?"

 

As if he could do anything else as Blair pulled almost completely

out and then eased back in with a leisurely rhythm he would've

thought beyond the younger man and all his hormones. Loving

kisses wet his back and he shivered at the emotional as well as

physical impact of it, forced to stand here and take whatever the

other man felt like giving.

 

Soon, the thrusts increased in speed and he sighed deeply,

nowhere near coming. The arms embracing him tightened as the

smaller man's body seized in release, despondency wrapping itself

around his heart as he realized that he was to be denied. Still,

he couldn't help thinking that he deserved it.

 

After a few more moments, his lover moved again, hands dropping

to cradle his still hard shaft and overheated balls. "You didn't

make it, did you?"

 

Shame heating his face reminiscent of the many times he'd

disappointed his impossible to please father, he breathed, "No."

He groaned as a solid hand began to stroke him while the other

fondled balls full to bursting. "But--"

 

Squeezing the shaft for emphasis, Blair gently said, "I think I

made my point."

 

Chuckling quietly, he agreed. "Yeah. You made your point quite

clear, Chief."

 

"Then let me take care of you."

 

"I can do that."

 

"Thought so."

 

The laughter in his lover's voice soothing him, Jim relaxed,

content with the pleasure inflicted upon his eager flesh. His

Blair knew just where to touch, how much pressure to apply, and

what duration to use for maximum effect. Refusing to turn the

dial back up until told to do so, he enjoyed the buildup that he

had missed out on since developing heightened senses. So often,

he feared losing his load too soon, afraid of angering the other

man or worse, disappointing him. It felt heavenly to take his

time, if only by turning down.

 

The trembling in his legs transformed from a muted quiver into a

full quake as the ecstasy traveled from the bottom of his balls

to the tip of his cock. Hips suddenly jerking as he howled into

the door, he sprayed the wood with a thick, creamy fluid that

slowly dribbled downward. Legs of complete and utter jelly

buckled under his weight and he slid to the floor, buffered and

guided by strong arms protecting him from harm.

 

Those hands rolled him onto his back and massaged fatigued thigh

muscles before turning him over and tenderly covering his cock so

that it wouldn't get squashed. As strong fingers worked the

kinks out of his calves, he summoned the courage to ask, "Do you

really want me to get a Prince Albert?"

 

"Only if you want to."

 

He mulled that over in his mind for a few minutes, then inquired,

"Would you go with me?"

 

"Of *course*."

 

"I'll get back to you."

 

"Same here, man. Same here."

 

END


	5. 05 Testing

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong

to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement

is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no

money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for looking over this and overall

encouragement. Feedback of ALL kinds welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim winced as he slowly turned from the stairs to head toward the

bathroom. After he agreed to cook and do the laundry for a solid

month with no grumbling, Blair finally caved and forgave him.

A severely smug expression in place, the younger man proceeded to

fuck him into next month as promised. And then some.

 

Stopping abruptly, Jim tilted his head and puzzled over the sight

before him. Totally focused on his lover, he ignored the twinge

as tender muscles complained. Oblivious to his attention, Blair

stood in front of the mirror, holding his soft cock firm against

his abdomen with one hand. With the other he pinched just below

the head, brows knitted together and mouth twisted against the

inevitable pain that would come.

 

"Chief! What the *hell* are you doing?"

 

"Huh!?" Blair yelled, hitting his slim hip against the counter as

he rapidly turned. "Damn it, Jim. Don't *do* that! Give a guy

a heart attack, why don't ya?"

 

Chastened, he moved forward, wrapping the smaller man in his

arms. Crossing them over the furry abdomen, he petted the

injured hip, which already showed a slight bluish tint under the

skin. "Hurt?"

 

"Nah. I'll be okay." The younger man shrugged, pressing back

into his lover's warmth.

 

"Didn't mean to scare you."

 

"No biggie," Blair said, patting the older man's forearm.

 

"What *were* you doing?" Jim asked, plunking his chin down on a

bony shoulder.

 

"A pinch test."

 

"A pinch test," he repeated blandly, scraping his own beard

stubble against the other man's, moaning happily at the friction.

 

"Remember, I told you I'd done some research on piercings?"

 

"Yeah. Right before you told me you want a ring through the head

of my cock."

 

Grinning, Blair squeezed the arms holding him. "Well, I read on

a site where a guy did a pinch test to see if it would hurt. He

said it didn't, but I didn't buy it."

 

"So, you decided to try it yourself," Jim theorized, one corner

of his mouth curling up slightly.

 

"Well, yeah," Blair said, his mischievous reflection pulling a

chuckle out of the other man.

 

"And?"

 

"It didn't hurt."

 

"So...," Jim began, praying he wouldn't actually have to *ask*.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. You thought about it?"

 

"A little."

 

"And?"

 

"If I say no, will you automatically say no to yours?" Jim

inquired, trepidation evident in the avoidance of eye contact and

the bunched forehead.

 

"I admit, I'd be pretty disappointed, but it has no bearing on my

answer, if that's what you're worried about."

 

"Disappointed, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Blair breathed, breaking out the lost puppy dog eyes as

he met his lover's gaze in the mirror.

 

"Would you stop that?"

 

"Stop what?"

 

"You know exactly *what*."

 

END

 

When I asked my husband whether or not it would hurt to pinch him

there, he told me he didn't know and to try it. Well, I did, and

he said it didn't hurt, so I did my research! You've got to

love a man who's a willing guinea pig. =o)


	6. 06 An Answer

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for catching my problem spots and overall encouragement. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim tilted his head back to pull his skin taut and then very carefully grazed a razor up the side of his neck in a series of short scrapes. The edges of his lips curled minutely as he listened to the happy humming behind the shower curtain. Momentarily the water shut off and he rinsed his razor in the sink, dried it, and then placed the plastic case over the blade even though he had just begun shaving.

 

The curtain flung open, the hangers making a metallic skidding sound as they hurriedly moved along the aluminum rail. Resting his hip against the sink, he crossed his arms over his chest and enjoyed the play of muscle as his lover dripped in the tub, face hidden behind the towel blotting his hair. One particular droplet caught his attention as it glided down the wrinkly soft cock, perching on the dusky head while it contemplated whether to drop off or cling. 

 

"JIM!"

 

Shaking his head with irritation, he met the dark blue eyes.

 

"Tell me you weren't about to zone on my cock."

 

"I'd be lying."

 

A frown crinkling his brow, Blair asked, "You okay?"

 

Jim shrugged. "I just wanted to look at you." He continued to do just that as Blair quickly dried his body and dropped the towel on the floor, draping another over his shoulders to catch the excess water from his hair. 

 

Stepping back to allow his lover to stand in front of him, Jim reached over and retrieved the pick from the counter. Gently, he started at the ends and worked the tangles out of the curly hair, careful not to pull or break any of the precious locks. Contentment cocooned his heart as he met an intense gaze in the mirror, glancing away quickly from its scrutiny. Tenderly kissing the crown of the damp head, he handed the pick over. Chuckling quietly to himself, he wiped away the white foam clinging to the moist strands and proclaimed, "All done."

 

A warm hand grasped his own and guided him toward the sink, where Blair hopped up onto the counter without looking behind him and squirmed until he found a comfortable position. Jim stepped forward between the spread thighs as the younger man uncapped the razor and wet the blade again in the sink. Inclining his head, he offered his neck, his trust in this man knowing no bounds. The razor slid smoothly against his skin, not once biting him as it whisked away the stubble. At one point he glanced down to see his lover's brow furrowed in concentration, tongue clasped tightly between upper and lower teeth while it stuck out the edge of his mouth. Much too soon, it was over and a warm washcloth wiped away the excess cream. He leaned in toward the warm hands massaging lotion over his jaw and neck, moaning his pleasure at the caress. Those same hands patted both his cheeks before the other man said, "All done," and handed the razor over.

 

While shaking the can of shaving cream, he bent forward and grazed his lips over pliant ones, nibbling before pulling away. Spraying a small amount into his palm, he liberally covered the strong jaw, the heavy morning whiskers catching his fingertips along the way. Reaching into the sink, he rinsed the razor again and set about shaving his lover. Moving much slower than Blair had on him, he used extra care not to tear any skin while doubling up his strokes to eliminate the thick beard. When finished, he cleaned the skin with a warm washcloth and applied a liberal coat of lotion to mitigate the irritation of more frequent and thorough scrapes. 

 

"All set," he said, pitching the razor back into the sink with a splash before maneuvering in as close as he could. Placing a hand to each side and behind Blair, he dove for his mouth, his kisses forceful yet gentle, his need for the contact obvious. Easing back, he nibbled the clean jaw, brushing his lips over it just to feel the smooth texture. Heading back toward the silky lips, he murmured, "Yes," against the skin.

 

Groaning, Blair tilted his head back, cradling the back of Jim's in his hand. "Yes, what?"

 

"I'll do it," he clarified before sealing their lips again, refusing to be distracted or separated from his target for several long minutes.

 

Running his hands up and down Jim's back, Blair inquired, "It?" one hand sneaking around to grasp the velvety tip of his lover's cock.

 

"Yeah," Jim agreed, sinking deeper into kissing mode, nothing else mattering to him. A hand pressing against his chest broke his concentration and he pulled back.

 

"As much as I regret it, I don't think either of us is up for another round just yet."

 

"You think the only time I want to kiss you is when I want sex?" he asked, the hurt in his tone easily discernable.

 

"That's not what I said."

 

"It's what I heard. I just want to kiss you, Chief." He leaned close again and proved it, gearing up for another Ellison marathon kissing session.

 

END


	7. 07 You Win

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim Ellison closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the arousal humming just under his skin. His hard cock begged for attention as his lover straddled his hips, warm balls making themselves at home on the greedy shaft, the velvet of their sac caressing. Opening his eyes, he studied the beautiful man who had gifted him with his heart.

 

"You got your hair cut," he commented, sinking his left hand into the ample curls, joining his other hand with his lover's.

 

"Trimmed," Blair clarified, avoiding a full-scale hair panic.

 

"Do me a favor?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"Don't ever get it cut so short that I can't run my hands through it."

 

Leaning down and lazily running his tongue along Jim's lower lip, Blair rumbled, "I don't ever plan on getting it cut short, much less *that* short." The hand in his hair flexed and he smiled before taking his lover's lips in a smoldering kiss.

 

"Thanks," Jim said, licking his lips as Blair pulled back. His brow creasing, he asked, "Have you given any more thought to--"

 

"Getting pierced?" the younger man inquired, an impish grin turning up one side of his mouth.

 

"Yeah," Jim answered, leisurely rubbing himself against his lover's balls, indulging his more and more insistent arousal. They played this game often, keeping each other totally turned on while having a serious discussion and competing to see who would cave first.

 

"You'll laugh."

 

"You know better than that," Jim chided in a smooth honeyed voice.

 

"Honestly?" At his lover's nod, Blair admitted, "I'm having problems with the thought of a stranger touching me there."

 

"Todd's not a stranger," Jim said, releasing his lover's hair in favor of scratching through the abundant curls covering his chest, "accidentally" brushing over the brown nipples hidden under them.

 

Gasping, Blair bit his lip and titled his head back, his hips swaying of their own accord. "Who's Todd?" he croaked.

 

"An old army buddy of mine that I trust completely." Jim groaned, near coming at just the sight of his lover's actions, treasuring these times when he lost himself in his pleasure. "He saved my ass more than a few times, mostly from my own arrogance."

 

"Mmm," Blair moaned, puckering his lips as he opened aroused blue-black eyes. "Think he'd mind meeting me and answering a few questions before I decide?"

 

"I'll make the call this afternoon."

 

An evil grin settling over his lips, Blair said, "I want to hear about that arrogant soldier boy, too." His expression sobering, he scooted back and rolled a condom onto Jim's leaking cock. Smoothing cool gel from tip to base, he raised himself onto his knees, holding it flush against his opening. Oh, so slowly sliding down the burning length, he whispered two words. "You win."

 

END Chapter 7


	8. 08 A Day Off

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. The dialogue toward the end probably won't make any sense if you haven't read chapter 7.

 

~~~~~~

 

Freshly showered and shaved, Jim scooted back from the table, but remained seated. Body happily sated from the morning's loving, but always hungry for more, he growled under his breath as his favorite person in the whole world turned from the steps. His eyes raked up and down the compact body, the well-worn jeans hugging ample attributes that rested almost obscenely to the right of the seam. Rumpled flannel gapped to tease him with thousands of swirls of wiry hair, nipples shyly peaking out as the material swayed in counterpoint to those evil hips.

 

"Tease," Jim accused, his belly heating up when the impish grin told him his lover had thought a lot about his lazy day attire.

 

"You don't like it, don't look." Blair shrugged and made a beeline for the coffee maker, which housed a glorious half-pot of fresh brew. Pouring himself a cup, he gathered it between both palms, pleasure smoothing his brow as he sipped carefully.

 

"Not liking it isn't the problem here, Chief," Jim commented, resituating himself in his chair to accommodate his swelling flesh.

 

"Mmm," Blair answered, his bare feet quietly pattering the hardwood as he moved back into Jim's line of vision and leaned a hip against the table. "Have you talked to Todd yet?"

 

Nodding, he said, "Tomorrow afternoon soon enough for you?"

 

"Tomorrow works." Blissing out on the hot coffee again, Blair moved almost fluidly when his lover's large hand found his hip and tugged him toward his lap. Sitting carefully so as not to spill the dark liquid on either of them, he curled into the other man, setting his cup on the table in order to shamelessly cuddle.

 

Wrapping his lover tightly in his arms, Jim squeezed him almost to the point of restricting his breathing before releasing him to stroke sleep-tangled curls. Blair murmured happily against his neck and his heart constricted when he recalled how adamantly the other man refused to sit on his lap when they first got together. Insisting that it would cast him in the feminine role, he wouldn't even discuss it for the longest time. Jim finally convinced him to try it, urging him to straddle his lap in an utterly unlady-like position.

 

As if sensing his lover's sudden mood swing, Blair lifted his head and gazed steadily into his eyes, searching. "I love you," he simply said, the words not spoken often, but with a fervor that warmed Jim's bruised heart.

 

"Not half as much as I love you," he replied, placing one hand against each rough cheek, holding the other man still as he kissed him gently, reverently, the burn of the whiskers pushing him dangerously close to a zoneout.

 

"I wouldn't bet on it," Blair mumbled into his mouth, unable to remain silent even in this. Turning his body without breaking the contact between their lips and tongues, he gripped the high back of the chair in his hands and straddled the other man's lap, lazily rocking his groin against his lover's. "Remember this?"

 

"Oh, *yeah*," Jim enthusiastically agreed, deepening the kiss, now starving for more of this man. His skin craved the light touch of those fingertips, his cock rejoicing as a hard length leisurely swayed against his own. "God, Blair," he said, his words stopping there. Torn between the memory of his lover holding him captive like this the first time he sat on his lap and the reality of Blair forcing ecstasy upon him now, he could do little more than hang on for the ride.

 

Nibbling the side of Jim's neck, Blair slid his hands down along his arms, the touch barely there. Reaching his hips, he gripped them securely, his thrusts growing rougher and hungrier. He stood on his toes, gaining more leverage, loving it when his lover was helpless beneath him, too far gone to do anything but feel.

 

"Oh, God," Jim whimpered, his fingers convulsively flexing and releasing in the other man's hair. He wished he could feel like this forever, floating in the land of insistent arousal, the sweet spiral toward orgasm creeping slowly from his balls into his cock. He groaned brokenly as Blair lessened the force of his thrusts, the spiral slowing to a stop in the center of his cock and *burning* like nothing ever had, the danger of spontaneously combusting from the inside out very near. "Chief..."

 

"You know you love it," Blair's husky voice rumbled into his ear, teeth lightly nipping the lobe as punishment for trying the deception.

 

His face flushing even hotter, Jim settled his hands loosely on his lover's hips, relaxing his body and spreading his legs wider.

 

"That's it. Just let it happen."

 

"God, I love you," Jim said as the halted orgasm burned hotter in his cock, the semen boiling in the confines of his balls.

 

"I know," Blair affirmed and suddenly the rough thrusting was back and Jim couldn't stop the series of helpless sobs that tore from his open mouth, his head dropping back as his cock twitched its joy and bathed the inside of his jeans with a series of hot spurts. His lover's thrusting grew even rougher and more unsteady as Jim alternated between whimpering at the harsh treatment of his sensitive genitals and using his hands to urge him along. He lovingly shared the moment with him as Blair's body seized and he howled, the echo bouncing off the walls of the loft.

 

A few moments later, Jim's surroundings suddenly came back into focus. The warm weight of his lover's slumped body huddled against him, his breath tickling his neck, he closed his eyes and smiled. "That was wonderful, Chief. Thank you."

 

Sitting up, Blair panted with his mouth open, hands scrabbling at the damp curls clinging to his face. Getting his breathing under control, he said, "You won."

 

Brow wrinkling, Jim just looked puzzled.

 

"Have you forgotten the rules? You won the game. That means I, the loser, have to keep you sated for the entire day."

 

Light dawning, a distinctly seductive smile stretched across Jim's lips.

 

"I'm thinking next, we'll go for that incubus fantasy you've got. Or would I be a succubus?"

 

The smile dropped from Jim's lips as he closed his eyes and swallowed, picturing in his mind's eye his hands and feet restrained to the four corners of the bed as Blair masquerading as a horny demon rode and teased him for hours. Oh, yeah. This was going to be one hell of a day off.

 

END of Chapter 8


	9. 09 Incubus

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. This story isn't actually a part of the Pierced storyline other than the fact that Jim's fantasy was alluded to at the end of part 8. I got some requests, so I wrote it. Part 10 will continue with the storyline. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Floating in purgatory between sleep and waking, Jim tried desperately to rouse himself. His heart beat faster as he struggled to surface, unable to move his limbs as they sank deeper into the mattress, merging with the firm softness. Nearing panic, something solid closing around his waist gave him the necessary push and he pried his eyes open as if a fifty pound weight held each lid down.

 

Still groggy, he glanced down at his body almost in slow motion, licking dry lips. His eyes widened when he saw a leather strap securing his abdomen to the bed. Eyelets on either side of the strap fastened to a length of chain that disappeared over the edges of the mattress. Experimentally, he attempted to move and could not budge an inch.

 

"Blair!" he bellowed, starting as motion registered in his peripheral vision. A figure, hidden in shadow, stood in the corner, a ragged pair of denim cutoffs the only clothing it wore.

 

"He can't hear you," the phantom form breathed.

 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jim demanded.

 

In a voice so quiet that even he had to strain to hear it, the figure said, "My friends call me Sandy."

 

Incredulous, he dialed up his sight to reveal his beautiful lover, his racing heart finally slowing its double duty. "Let me go!" he yelled, yanking at his bonds to no avail.

 

"I've been watching you, James," Sandy said in barely more than a whisper as he settled in the lotus position between the older man's outstretched feet. The voice, the gestures, and the mannerisms did not add up somehow. The sum of them did not equal Blair Sandburg even though his eyes told him differently.

 

"Jim," the older man croaked.

 

"What?"

 

"Call me Jim."

 

"You humans are strange creatures," Sandy commented, tilting his head and scrunching his brow. "You always want to be called something other than your given names." A fond smile quirked the full lips, eyes twinkling.

 

Only then did Jim realize how truly helpless the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles rendered him, pulling them wide to the four corners of the bed, leaving him completely exposed. If he was lucky, he could move each limb a couple of inches, if that much.

 

Light touches teased his calves, bringing his attention back to the man sitting between his legs, and he willed the erotic caresses to stop. Those damning hands moved slowly up his thighs, inciting him, his cock swelling despite his best efforts to discourage it. "You won't remember this in the morning, except as one of the hottest dreams of your life."

 

"A little sure of yourself, aren't you?"

 

"I share his body..." Sandy said, sliding the pad of his index finger over the sensitive head of Jim's cock, spreading the oozing fluid. "...his thoughts. I know what he knows, what turns you on, what you'll beg for."

 

"I won't beg *you* for anything," Jim ground out, his thighs trembling at the knowing touch. "Let me go," he growled, tugging ineffectually at his bonds, his pulse racing at his utter vulnerability.

 

"Why? I know how much the smell and feel of leather turns you on."

 

His breath catching, Jim zeroed in on Sandy's face. "What have you done with him?"

 

"I'm borrowing his body, but his spirit is sleeping peacefully downstairs. I won't harm him." Evil glinting in the dark blue eyes, he said, "I know what turns *him* on, too."

 

Helpless, Jim watched as the little devil reached behind himself and produced a leather cock ring. Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to think of paperwork and pineapple Danish as nimble fingers fastened it around his swollen flesh, his body betraying his excitement as yet more leather kissed his sensitive skin. "What do you *want* from me?" he bark-moaned.

 

"Isn't it obvious?"

 

Dropping a trademark cool expression onto his face, he merely lifted his eyebrows, refusing to make it easy on the little shit.

 

"I want to play with you," Sandy said, taking the leaking hardness into his hand and stroking slowly, lightly.

 

"Ah, God," Jim panted as the sensations fired every nerve ending in his cock, the flesh hardening further, yearning to come. "Just get it over with then," he ordered through clenched teeth, pretending that he didn't love every second of this fantasy come to life.

 

Sandy released him and he groaned as the younger man lay down along the length of his body, settling his groin over Jim's own. Propping his chin in his hand on Jim's chest, he said, "This is over when *I* say so."

 

"Fuck you."

 

A brow quirked and Sandy silkily said, "Precisely." He leaned in and brushed his lips over Jim's, pressing his tongue against them only to have the older man turn his head away. A stormy expression, eerie in its unfamiliarity, crossed the normally pleasant brow as Sandy pulled back. "Resist me all you want. It'll make your surrender that much sweeter."

 

"What makes you think I'll surrender?"

 

The eyes slit, their depths calculating in a way he'd never witnessed before. "You can't resist him."

 

Faced with a truth he could not deny, Jim scowled, pissed off that "Sandy" knew that particular fact.

 

Sandy straddled his hips, grinding his denim covered ass against Jim's erection. The older man hissed, growling in frustration at his inability to thrust, to gain any kind of relief. Closing his eyes, he realized that this was going to be one *very* long night. Restrained, he could not touch that gloriously beautiful body, stroke the awesome package lurking behind the zipper. The motion ceasing, his eyes drifted back open in time to meet his captor's.

 

"Thirsty?" Sandy asked benignly, reaching for the night stand.

 

Nodding, Jim's throat scraped like sandpaper as he attempted to swallow the dryness.

 

"Tilt your head up," Sandy soothed, holding a straw to his lips.

 

Ice water flowed over his tongue, the quenching of his thirst almost orgasmic. His breathing challenged, he gulped the full cup down in merely moments. Lying quietly, he waited patiently as the other man dabbed the excess water from his mouth with a tissue, then kissed the fingers in gratitude, glancing quickly away from that piercing gaze.

 

"Hungry?" Sandy asked.

 

"No. Can I ask you something?"

 

Sandy nodded, waiting.

 

"Earlier, you said, 'you humans'. What are you?"

 

"A fallen angel. An incubus."

 

His brow wrinkling, Jim asked, "What are you doing with me then? Aren't incubi supposed to impregnate women?"

 

Sighing, Sandy gained his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guess that makes me a disgraced incubus. I sort of got banned from the order because I like *men*." A smirk appeared on those beautiful, full lips. "Who knew demons had standards of conduct?"

 

After a brief bark of laughter, Jim asked, "Banned from the order?"

 

"I'm forbidden to father a child. They took my body so that I can't disobey them, the ultimate incuban punishment. I can't feel pleasure unless I experience it in another's body. That's why I had to appear to you as Blair."

 

"Just because you like men?"

 

Blue eyes flashed fire, then abated. "You humans are no better. You kill each other for less. At least I'm still alive to enjoy men."

 

"That's messed up."

 

"Tell me about it," Sandy agreed, flopping down between Jim's ankles, picking at fuzz balls on the bed spread. "Ever tried jerking off in the spiritual plane? Doesn't work, man."

 

His heart softening even toward this demon who held him prisoner, Jim said, "You're not in the spiritual plane now."

 

Head snapping up at the obvious invitation in his captive's voice, Sandy's eyes transformed from sorrow to cunning in the span of an instant. Standing, he slowly unbuttoned his shorts, lowering the zipper so gradually that it stretched into an eternity for Jim, who strained his eyesight to see the slightest hint of skin, of dark curly hair. Finally, the imp turned his face to the side while unhurriedly pushing the shorts down his legs, the denim upsetting thousands of tiny wisps of hair, the aural stimulation setting the older man's teeth on edge.

 

Jim held his breath as the garment whispered against the floor, licking his lips as his captor stepped out of it, soft genitals swaying with the motion. Famished with thirst once again, the kind water couldn't quench, his belly tightened as Sandy kneeled on the bed, crawling up until he sat on Jim's abdomen.

 

The incubus leaned forward, planting his forearms just under Jim's upper ones as he swept in for a kiss. Instead of turning away this time, the older man surged upward, following that hot mouth as it pulled back much too soon, a deep chuckle rumbling outward from its depths. Running a hand down Jim's bristled cheek, Sandy fondly said, "You always were a sucker for a sob story."

 

Instead of anger, the hunger inside him flared to life, burning until his entire body smoldered, sizzling his lover anywhere their skin touched. When Sandy inched forward until his half-hard cock bobbed lazily in front of Jim's mouth, the older man dove in, nuzzling his balls while he inhaled the unique scent found only there, a fragrance that could sustain him for the rest of his life.

 

"Suck me," Sandy ordered, supporting the back of Jim's neck as he directed him to the hardening flesh.

 

Wordlessly, Jim closed his eyes and kissed his way from the base to the tip, tongue darting out here and there to sample the difference in flavor over different patches of taut skin. Blair could change the timbre of his voice, manipulate his gestures and mannerisms, but he could not alter the taste of his skin even through the flavored lotion coating it.

 

Reaching the head, Jim relaxed the muscles of his neck and allowed Sandy to support him as he directed his attention to pleasuring the man as best he could. Slowly, he licked the excess skin just below the head, moving from side to side. A loud groan escaped into the air above him and the hand threading through his hair twitched, squeezing as it shaped itself to the curve of his skull.

 

Moving on to the head itself, he opened his eyes as he ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of it, tracing the velvety skin even as it swelled against him. Continuing with the slow torture, he avidly watched as Sandy's head dropped to one side, upper teeth closing in on the lower lip as a pitiful whimper escaped around them somehow.

 

Swirling his tongue around the tip one last time, he arced it at the slit, gathering the fluid pooling there and swiping it back into his mouth. "Mmm...," he moaned, savoring the unique flavor, the taste not pleasant, but not unpleasant either.

 

"Oh, God, Jim," Sandy whimpered, snugging Jim's head closer to his groin, leaving him no choice other than to open wide and take the length in.

 

Gladly obliging, he wetly moved up and down the solid shaft, his motion slow and loving. After a while the member swelled and hardened further, a defeated sob breaking free above him. Greedy, he drank down every last drop of liquid as the cock in his mouth twitched almost calmly, leisurely spilling its essence into his waiting throat. He kissed the head as Sandy carefully pulled himself free, flopping to one side as he panted, curling up in a ball. 

Smiling affectionately, Jim knew that he would probably fall asleep because that kind of slow loving almost always had that effect on Blair.

 

As the breathing slowed and evened out almost into sleep, Sandy stirred, dragging himself to drape over the older man's body. His wet genitals trailed moisture over Jim's hip, bathing his aching hardness as they settled together. "Thank you," the incubus breathed, leaning in to take his mouth in a loving kiss, lingering for a long while. "That was beautiful."

 

"My pleasure," Jim acquiesced, kissing the full lips several times as they separated. His mind warred with itself as he watched Sandy kiss his way down his chest and over his stomach, making himself comfortable once his face reached Jim's groin. He desperately needed release, yet he wanted his captor to draw the teasing out as long as humanly possible.

 

"My turn," Sandy said before enveloping his length in silky wetness, driving all thought from his mind.

 

"Ah," he breathed, tugging at his wrist restrains, futilely attempting to thrust his hips, his helplessness driven home once again. His thighs quivered as Sandy effectively manipulated every pleasure spot he owned, discovering a couple of knew ones along the way. Veins stood out on the side of his neck, his forehead sweating profusely as he bit down on the words that tried to break out.

 

Orgasm approaching, he sucked in scarce air, forbidding himself to beg. His shaft thickened under the onslaught of ecstasy and Sandy pulled his mouth free, stopping just out of his reach, warm breath taunting the blushing head with the release just out of its grasp. Arching his neck and shoulders, Jim wailed as the flat of the incubus' tongue swiped the nerve center just below his crown, thrusting him to that precipice, but holding him back so that he could not fall.

 

"Do it and this can all be over now."

 

Wrapping long fingers around the chains connected to his wrist restraints, he squeezed, grounding out, "No," between clenched teeth.

 

Sighing, Sandy said, "That's too bad." Dropping one last loving kiss to the swollen flesh, he grinned as it twitched lustfully toward the warm breath he blew over it.

 

Jim swallowed convulsively against the erotic torture, his cock angry as he refused to utter the words granting it release. His whole body quivered with need, neurons firing in random order, every one registering delicious longing. A scraping sound followed by a sizzle brought his eyes open as the odor of sulfur filled his nostrils.

 

Sandy somehow gained his feet without him noticing and now stood by the night stand, igniting the wick of an innocuous looking white candle. The glare of the flame danced in the depths of his wickedly glittering eyes, and the world greyed out around Jim as he fell deeper into the sea of blue and dancing yellow. Suddenly, fire exploded on the tender skin of his inner left thigh, and he shook his head harshly to clear the nothingness.

 

"Had to get your attention," Sandy innocently said, holding that harmless looking candle slightly tilted, the wax pooling until another drop scorched Jim's skin a little higher.

 

Squirming ineffectually, the older man's eyes darkened as he avidly watched the dancing flame, anxious and excited to see that next bead fall. Sandy moved higher still, inclining it just enough to spill on the crease of his captive's thigh and hip, the wax gravitating toward his sac.

 

Eyes fluttering closed, Jim groaned wantonly as the substance warmed the sac, lids suddenly opening wide in fear of where the next drop would fall. He met the heated incuban gaze, the candle poised just over the oozing head of his needy cock. His eyes widening impossibly further, he shook his head frantically in mute terror, certain that he would lose control of the dials if that bead landed.

 

Breath catching, trapped in his throat, he watched helplessly as the driblet left the candle, falling almost at a negative speed. At the last possible moment, a blunt fingertip passed between it and his skin, intervening in his version of hell. The finger spread the wax, cooling it slightly before massaging it into the already overheated skin, his orgasm gathering momentum once again.

 

"Dear God in Heaven," he moaned brokenly, the chains clinking in the silence as he arched his neck and gulped crucial air, tugging at the bonds holding him.

 

Noticing the balls straining to climb, Sandy moved to the crease between the other hip and thigh, spilling another bead next to the velvety sac.

 

"You're killing me here," Jim rasped, his fruitless efforts at freeing his legs followed by a frustrated growl. "Make me come."

 

Lifting a brow at the authoritative order, Sandy calmly answered, "When you learn to ask nicely."

 

"In your dreams," Jim muttered, gasping as another blaze of heat collided with his thigh, catching him completely off guard. He never would have imagined loving captivity, almost to the point of paralysis, like this... this craving, this hunger, overtaking his good sense.

 

One corner of Sandy's mouth quirking, he stepped next to Jim's torso. "You *are* my dreams," he said simply as he dipped the candle, a droplet plummeting until it collided with the tight bud of his captive's nipple.

 

"Fuck!" Jim yelled, his balls beyond straining, moving toward demanding release.

 

Chuckling, Sandy spilled one more driblet onto the other nipple, then blew the candle out. Moving fast, he tugged Jim's sac downward at the tell tale hitch in breathing, the beloved sound that *always* preceded his climax.

 

"Mother fucker," Jim swore under his breath, his cock aching, edging quickly toward pain, a burning ache that he craved like nothing else.

 

Crawling onto the bed, Sandy settled himself next to Jim's side, his fingertips lazily drawing circles across his stomach, nuzzling a thigh against the covetous balls. Smiling tenderly at the irate glare, he peeled the wax off the left nipple, his own cock growing hard again at the hiss.

 

Moaning, Jim arched against the tongue bathing his flesh, his cock stiffening even further, dribbling fluid down its length. The wicked tongue tip circled the brownish areola, giving him a moment to regain control before returning and dabbing a series of short swipes over the hardened bud. His breath hitched again just before lips closed around the tightened flesh, sucking hard, while a strong hand held his balls too low to release their load. Whimpering, he almost lost touch with reality, the arousal a living thing now, a presence that totally and completely possessed him yet forbade him to come until Sandy allowed it.

 

"Can you come just from having your nipples played with?" the incubus asked around the nub in his mouth.

 

"Oh, yes," he hissed, attempting to thrust and unable to even lift his hand far enough to thump the mattress. "Damn it!"

 

Evil laughter vibrated against his chest as Sandy settled himself between Jim's legs once again. "Just say one little word and this'll *all* be over."

 

Raising his head, Jim glared. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

 

A purely devious smirk curved Sandy's mouth. "Oh, I understand no release perfectly."

 

"Sadist."

 

A sexy grin curling the edges of the mischievous lips, Sandy asked, "Now, are you in any real pain other than this throbbing cock..." He circled a finger around the head, the touch very light. "...just begging for the barest touch to send him over?"

 

Groaning, Jim scraped his cheek against the rough cotton of the sheet, attempting to distract himself from the demand between his legs, the complete yearning that threatened to consume him. Focusing on the sound of his whiskers scratching the individual fibers, he squeezed his eyes shut more tightly as a loose grip lazily stroked him, Sandy well aware of his attempt to split his focus.

 

The caress leaving him, he curiously opened hot eyes to find the younger man loosening the strap over his abdomen a couple of notches. Experimentally, he attempted a thrust and lifted his ass off the bed. *Oh, yeah.*

 

"Don't get happy, Jim. It's just temporary."

 

"Why?"

 

"You'll see in a minute," the incubus explained, reaching into the night stand drawer and retrieving a tube of lubricant, popping the lid with his thumb.

 

His salivary glands suddenly forgetting their purpose as he watched Sandy coat a thick index finger, Jim could not move, only following the motion with his eyes. One hand spread his cheeks as the gelled digit slid under him, the tip brushing unerringly over his hole. Propping his ass slightly onto his knees, the younger man toyed with the well used pucker, which fluttered open sluttishly against his wishes, inviting.

 

"It wants me inside."

 

The simple phrase nearly undoing him, he just closed his eyes again and decided to feel. Slickness coated his insides as the finger smoothly slid into him, the slow pace excruciating to his sense of touch. Against his will, his walls clenched and released around the intruder, betraying how much he loved ass play. As if "Sandy" didn't already know. All the way in, the thick digit rested there calmly as warm fingers closed once again around his shaft.

 

"I know it's difficult, but try very *hard* not to thrust."

 

Nodding his acquiescence, Jim attempted to relax as both hands lazily stroked him, banking his arousal while not pushing him toward resolution. Lids flying and mouth dropping open, a pitiful whimper escaped as Sandy massaged his prostate, shards of heated need shooting from the base of his balls to the tips of his fingers and toes. "Fuck me," he breathed, gaze locked onto his tormentor's.

 

Smiling tenderly, Sandy continued his leisurely caresses, the slow burn he created now transforming into a blazing fire.

 

"Chief," Jim croaked, his hands convulsively fisting and releasing the chains binding him.

 

"He's sleeping, Jim. You might be able to draw his sympathy, but I'm not him. And he won't wake up until I go."

 

"What do you *want*?" he roared, the ferocity of his tone startling even him.

 

"Just one word."

 

"Forget it."

 

"As can you," Sandy mildly informed him as he continued the lazy stroking, watching Jim enjoy the arousal humming through his veins, becoming a living thing just like the blood cells swimming along side it. Finally giving up on fondling his cock, the incubus almost curled in on himself and swiped his tongue over the oozing tip just as he scraped Jim's prostate, the older man howling as the pleasure arced through every nerve ending he possessed. "Mmm," Sandy purred. "Sweetest nectar I ever tasted."

 

After catching his breath, Jim said, "There's a lot more where that came from."

 

"No doubt," Sandy laughed as he removed both his hands and straddled Jim's thighs, effectively pinning him to the bed as he tightened the strap. Running his hands between the leather and the older man's skin, he nodded to himself before retrieving a condom from the still open night stand drawer and tearing it open with his teeth.

 

Musing over how "Sandy" was going to fuck him with his ass strapped down to the bed, Jim gasped audibly as the incubus rolled the condom over his erect shaft, even the latex turning him on. "But I thought..."

 

"'s what you get for thinkin'," Sandy mildly said, smiling affectionately as he liberally coated the shaft standing straight up in the air.

 

"Shit," Jim bit out, his jaws clenched, the muscles standing out in his neck plainly. When the other man unsnapped the cock ring confining his swollen flesh, it surprised another startled gasp out of him, his semen planning a blitzkrieg attack.

 

Satisfied that the condom was thoroughly lubricated, Sandy straddled him, holding the head of Jim's cock against his hole. Taking a deep breath, he ever so slowly slid down the entire length, blowing the breath out between tight lips. "I've got to hand it to you. You feel damn good."

 

"So do you," Jim agreed, wishing with everything that he was that he could touch his lover with more than his engorged flesh. The strap securing him once again prevented him from thrusting, so he lay there, eyes trained on the other man, forced to endure whatever he inflicted upon him.

 

"Ready?" Sandy asked, massaging Jim's cock with the rhythmic squeezing of his internal muscles.

 

"God, Chief. I'm going to explode before you even move."

 

"Say please."

 

"Please, Blair. I need to come."

 

"Yeah, I'd say you do," he agreed, a lop-sided smile stretching his lips as he rose and very gradually descended once again.

 

"Dear God in Heaven," Jim gasped out, every nerve in his cock reporting in at once, even the ones making up his shaft feeling the input as intensely as the head.

 

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be a good one," the younger man said smugly, keeping the ride slow and sweet, watching his lover lose himself in passion.

 

"I need to thrust, Chief. Please," Jim whimpered brokenly.

 

"I've got it covered," Blair told him, angling his pumping so that Jim's cock stabbed his prostate on every down stroke. Mere seconds later, his breath caught in his throat as his seed spurted out of his cock, landing in large clumps on the older man's stomach. Hearing that musical hitch in Jim's breathing, he didn't allow himself the pleasure of floating through the afterglow, too focused on relieving the man at his mercy.

 

A breathtaking orgasm consuming him from nowhere, Jim's body jerked and spasmed as a hoarse yell bounced off the ceiling, pleasure and pain so intertwined that he couldn't discern where one ended and the other started. Just before everything went black, he felt air hit his abdomen where the strap had held him, his arms placed at his sides.

 

Blinking his eyes, he regained consciousness to find Blair looking down on him with concern, still naked and wet from their lovemaking. Launching himself at the younger man, he wrapped his arms and legs around him until he completely enveloped him, feverishly kissing whatever skin happened to lie under his lips.

 

"Jim, you okay, man?"

 

Nodding as he ignored the complaints from stiff muscles, he whispered, "I couldn't touch you, Chief. It was wonderful, but I... couldn't... touch... you."

 

"You can touch me now."

 

"Yeah," he sighed, resting his forehead against a bony shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Where the hell do you come up with this shit? *Banned from the order*?"

 

Tilting his head back and letting a full belly laugh break free, Blair said, "I wanted to make it as real for you as possible. And I know how easily you fall for a sad story. It's that good guy complex you've got going."

 

"Asshole."

 

"My asshole is feeling pretty good just now, thank you very much."

 

END of Chapter 9


	10. 10 Doubt

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. 

 

Spoilers: Vague reference to Vendetta

 

~~~~~~

 

Blair sat in the passenger side of the truck, humming happily along the way to Todd’s house. No way was anybody going to poke a hole in *his* cock without answering some questions first. 

 

As they stopped at a red light, Jim’s fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel caught his attention. Turning to look at the other man's face, Blair took in the furrowed brow, the semi-clenched jaw, and the generally uptight posture. Knowing his lover as well as he did, he knew Jim wasn’t angry, but something had upset him and Blair determined that he would find out what.

 

"Jim?"

 

"Mmm?" the older man answered, glancing from the road to make quick eye contact before returning his attention to it.

 

"Something wrong?" Blair asked, recognizing the earmarks of distress underlying an attempt to project nonchalance.

 

"Should there be?" Jim asked cryptically, his voice not cold, but chillier than normal.

 

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Blair really hated it when Jim pulled shit like this because he usually ended up in the dog house, which meant no sex and even worse, no touching.

 

"What makes you think something's wrong?" the older man deflected.

 

"Because, Jim, you're tense and you're making *me* tense."

 

Nodding agreeably, he continued to drive in silence.

 

"Well?" Blair demanded, momentarily losing his patience.

 

"Well, what?" Jim asked, his voice almost drawling like it did when he impersonated a Texan safe cracker.

 

"Jim."

 

Sliding a sidelong glance Blair's way, the older man finally cracked. "You got something you want to tell me, Chief?"

 

"*Huh*?"

 

"Why did you use Conner's nickname for you when doing the fantasy thing last night?" A slight flush accompanied his words.

 

"You're not serious," Blair replied incredulously, amazed at Jim's penchant for insecurity.

 

"I'm dead serious here, Chief. You asked. That's what's bugging me." After only a very short pause, he asked, "You got a thing for Conner?"

 

"No, I do not have a *thing* for Conner." Tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, he amended, "I mean, she's hot and all, but I'm with you."

 

"Then why the name?" Detective Ellison asked, in full interrogation mode.

 

"Because I wanted to use an identity that was separate from Blair. It was convenient."

 

Jim glanced over at him thoughtfully, lingering a little too long while driving. "You're sure that's it?"

 

"Positive. I'm with you, man. Only you. For as long as you'll have me."

 

Nodding to himself, Jim repeated, "Only me."

 

"You're the only one I want," the younger man said quietly, secure in the knowledge that sentinel hearing would snatch it.

 

Clearing his throat, Jim reached over and grabbed Blair's hand. "Okay."

 

"Seriously? Okay?"

 

"Yeah. Sorry," Jim answered, squeezing the hand in his.

 

"Cool. So, tell me about this guy Todd. What's he like?"

 

~~~~~~

 

"Does Todd know about us?" Blair inquired as they walked up the sidewalk.

 

"Know what? That we're thinking about getting pierced?" Jim asked, glancing briefly back over his shoulder. "Of course, he does."

 

Blair stopped abruptly, forehead pinched in irritation. "Why do you do that?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"You know *precisely* what I'm asking."

 

"Sorry," Jim offered, rubbing his chin as he avoided the younger man's gaze. "I think he suspects, but I haven't told him and he hasn't asked."

 

"And if he does?"

 

"We'll tell him," Jim stated matter-of-factly.

 

"You trust him that much?" Blair asked, peering into blue eyes that suddenly clouded at the analysis.

 

"Yeah, I do." The older man's tone made it clear that he didn't appreciate his lover questioning his judgment.

 

"Why?"

 

"I told you about him being there for me in the army. I've known him a long time and he's pulled me through some pretty weird stuff. Kind of like a certain anthropologist I know." Jim grinned fondly down at his lover, unable to resist the urge to tap his nose.

 

"No, that's not what I meant," Blair said, shaking his head. "Why do you downplay your intelligence?"

 

"Could you warn me before you change gears like that?"

 

"Answer the question."

 

Jim frowned, giving the matter serious thought. "The job, I guess."

 

"How so?" Blair asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as if prepared to stand out in the cold and discuss Jim's IQ all afternoon.

 

"If people think you're not very bright, they're going to underestimate you. As a cop, that works in my favor. They let their guard down and make mistakes. Then, I move in for the kill."

 

Shivering, Blair replied, "Okay, I see that. But why do you do it when you're with me?"

 

Shrugging, Jim turned and began walking again. "Habit, I guess."

 

"Break it," Blair ordered, passing him and knocking firmly on Todd's front door. "Your intelligence is one of the many sexy things about you."

 

The door opened before Jim could reply and he contented himself with glaring at his partner before acknowledging his old friend. "Harrison."

 

"Ellison," a tall man with buzzed silver hair greeted, smile lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. His tan skin suited him, eyes so dark brown they looked black complementing it. "You must be Sandburg," Todd ventured, holding out his hand.

 

"Blair," the younger man said, flushing as the strong hand gripped his, pointedly ignoring his partner's surprised glance when his heart rate spiked. "Call me Blair."

 

"Fair enough," their host said, the corners of his mouth hinting at a quashed smile. "You can call me Todd." Once inside, Harrison turned his back to lead them down the hall.

 

Jim stole the opportunity to bend down and whisper into his lover's ear, "He's old enough to be your father."

 

"So?" Blair asked lightly. "I'm not sleeping with *him*," he added, sentinel soft.

 

"You girls telling secrets behind my back?" Todd asked, allowing the grin through this time.

 

Blair stood up straighter, hand in the cookie jar expression settling onto his face, totally unaware that he was projecting his guilt.

 

"So, I hear you want some dirt on the old man here," Todd teased, laugh lines deepening when his eyes met Jim's, the deep affection similar to a father ribbing his son.

 

"Yeah," Blair enthused, bouncing once on his toes and rubbing his hands together.

 

"Prowler would probably gut me. Sorry, kid," Todd said regretfully, smirking at Jim.

 

"Prowler?"

 

"That was his nickname in the bush. Guy moves like a big cat. Silent and lethal."

 

"I've noticed."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jim cut in with, "He went with me to Peru when my boss and his son turned up missing."

 

"Oh, yeah. I remember reading about that in the paper. Can't seem to keep your mug out of the headlines."

 

Jim groaned, and Blair gathered that this was an old joke between the two men. He knew he should probably be jealous, but he enjoyed seeing Jim really relax with someone other than himself, someone who obviously loved him for who he was as well.

 

~~~~~~

 

Todd showed them into a room with a fairly open arrangement, a funny looking chair in the center close to the wall. It resembled a dentist's chair, only with straps hanging from the sides. "If you decide to go with a piercing, this is where it'll be done."

 

Blair nodded.

 

"I'll fasten your legs and waist down, with your permission, of course."

 

"What for?" Blair inquired, brow furrowing in thought.

 

"To prevent injury from sudden jerks mainly. But I'll need you to warn me if you have issues with being bound. One guy went nuts on me the other day." Shaking his head, he pointed out the fading purple-green bruise on his left jaw.

 

"No, no problems there," the younger man answered, refraining from shooting Jim a teasing look. "Do you sterilize your jewelry and equipment?"

 

"Yes, with autoclave. All your reputable piercers will."

 

"How much pain is involved?"

 

"What kind of piercing are we talking about?" Todd asked, taking a seat on a stool by the piercing chair, gesturing for Blair to make himself comfortable in the chair itself.

 

"Frenum?"

 

"Assuming you have enough loose skin to accommodate a piercing of that type, it *should* be relatively painless."

 

"What about a Prince Albert?" Jim interjected.

 

After gaping at him for a moment, Todd shook his head, grinning in disbelief. "With that one, we're talking *some* pain because we have to go through the meat of the head. Bruising isn't uncommon and it might bleed quite a bit for the first day or two. It can also be messy during urination." Holding up a hand, he said, "Guys, I have to ask you something."

 

"Shoot," Blair said.

 

"This isn't some kind of drunken 'I will if you will' dare, is it?"

 

"We were perfectly sober when we discussed it," Jim replied, offering no other information.

 

Raising his eyebrows and taking a deep breath with an *o-kay* expression, Todd prompted, "Next question?"

 

"How long will we have to refrain from having sex after the piercing is done?" Blair asked rather bluntly.

 

Not at all flustered, Todd answered, "At least three to four days, although I'd recommend a week. Make sure you use a condom whenever bodily fluids are exchanged, even if your partner's clean. There's a greater risk of infection with a piercing."

 

Nodding, Blair tugged at his lower lip before asking, "How long are we talking for it to completely heal?"

 

"About two to four months for the frenum and six to eight weeks for the Prince Albert."

 

"What kind of jewelry do you recommend?"

 

"Stainless steel. Most of the allergies, in my experience, are a result of sensitivity to the nickel content in the metal. If you have a reaction to stainless, give me a call and there are other types we can try." Met with silence, Todd asked, "Anything else?"

 

"I think that about covers it," Blair answered, scooting himself forward and off the chair to stand. "We'll discuss it and get back with you."

 

Reaching a hand out as he stood as well, Todd shook Blair's firmly before doing the same with Jim. "Sounds good. It was good to meet you."

 

"Likewise," Blair commented before smiling uneasily and heading out of the room and down the hall. When he reached the front door, he stopped and waited for Jim.

 

When the other men joined him, Todd asked Blair, "Could you give Prowler and I a minute alone?"

 

"Sure. Jim, I'll be in the truck." To Todd, he said, "Thanks for answering my questions."

 

"No problem, kid."

 

~~~~~~

 

Both men watched Blair jog down the sidewalk and jump into the truck, reaching over and starting the ignition before he rubbed his hands together and held them up in front of the vents. Jim focused on his lover, thinking he knew what Todd wanted to speak to him about.

 

"Ellison, tell me you're not sleeping with that kid."

 

"I've never lied to you, Harry. Why would I start now?" he asked, his voice too quiet.

 

"Damn it, Jim! I thought you passed through that phase in your enlisted days."

 

Turning slowly, Jim regarded his friend with icy blue eyes. "It wasn't a phase. This is who I am. Is that a problem for you?"

 

"Hell, yeah, it's a problem," Todd stated, running a hand over his buzzed hair.

 

Jim shook his head, laughing falsely. "I should've known better."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I thought you accepted me for who I am. My mistake." Holding up his hands in surrender, he punched the clasp on the screen door, sending it flying open. He stopped half in and half out the door at a firm grip on his bicep, his breath frosty-white in the chilly air.

 

"Jim, don't." After searching for the right words for several seconds, Todd pleaded, "I just don't understand how two men can... how you can..."

 

"You don't have to understand, Harry. Just accept me."

 

"I *do* accept you. I'm not your old man. I'm not going to disown you because you don't live up to some convoluted expectation I have of you."

 

"Then what's this about?" he threw over his shoulder, his attention still riveted to Blair.

 

"I don't know," Todd sighed. "I feel like I'm condoning this behavior if I don't say something."

 

"It's not for you to condone or not. It's my life, not yours."

 

The older man sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

 

Jim nodded curtly without so much as a glance back.

 

"Are we cool then?"

 

"I guess that depends on you," Jim replied, pulling out of his old friend's grip. "I'll call you later. That is, unless you want us to find somebody else to pierce us."

 

"Don't be stupid."

 

"Just remember that you'd better not hurt him or you'll deal with the consequences." With that, Jim pushed out the door and let it slam behind his back, fists clenched as he forced himself to walk slowly toward the truck.

 

END of Chapter 10


	11. 11 Pride

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support and friendship. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim groaned and threw his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up, rubbing at the pulled muscle in his neck. The computers at the PD were down all damn day yesterday, leaving him to fill out paperwork the old fashioned way. Not used to sitting in that position for such an extended period of time, the muscles started to complain about an hour before his shift ended and by evening it turned into pain. 

 

The sound of bare feet on the wooden stairs caught his attention and he looked up in time to watch his naked lover carry two steaming cups of coffee to the night stand and set them down on coasters. "Neck still bothering you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Blair crawled onto the bed behind him, widening his legs as he rose onto his knees. "Come here."

 

Sighing loudly, Jim scooted his hips back into the cradle of the other man's thighs, groaning when agile fingers worked small circles over the sore area.

 

"You've been strung tighter than a guitar string since we left Todd's house."

 

At the mention of his friend's name, Jim stiffened and turned his head too suddenly. "Ah, shit."

 

Blair gently placed a palm on each cheek and moved his lover back into a comfortable position. "Are you going to tell me what he did? That jaw of yours starts working overtime every time I bring up his name."

 

Jim noted the careful, non-threatening tone and almost chuckled at his partner's mastery at handling his moods. "He just sort of surprised me, I guess."

 

"That's not an answer," Blair said in a sing-song tone, laughter underlying the words.

 

"He acted like a fucking homophobe, Chief."

 

The hands on Jim's shoulder stilled. "He doesn't like you being with me?"

 

"He doesn't want to deal with it."

 

"You seemed determined to tell him if he asked."

 

Hanging his head forward as his lover's hands began working their magic again, Jim groaned. "I guess he's always been sort of like a surrogate father to me. I let my guard down and I shouldn't have. "

 

Blair laid his head on the other man's shoulder and wrapped strong arms around his torso. "You shouldn't have to keep it up."

 

"You keep rubbing your cock against my back like that and I'll show you how well I can keep it up." The smile against his shoulder warmed him as much as the mischievous wiggle of hips. Grabbing a hand, he pulled on it until Blair faced him and straddled his waist. Jim flopped back against the stacked pillows and leaned against them, supported by the rail behind. Bending his knees to pull the younger man in closer, he immersed both hands in wildly tousled curls, tugging until soft lips closed over his own. Blair returned the kiss with fervor.

 

A few short moments later, Todd's voice echoed in Jim's head and he stiffened once again. *Ellison, tell me you're not sleeping with that kid.*

 

Blair somehow sensed the shift and pulled back, licking the taste of his lover off his lips. "What is it?"

 

"I didn't mean to be gay, Chief. It's not like I aspired to grow up queer."

 

Danger lurked behind the frown that greeted him. "You're not going to panic and grab the first leggy redhead you find, are you?"

 

Like the sky opening up and handing him down the answers, Jim realized that this man, naked as the day he was born, scared him infinitely more than Todd Harrison *ever* could. That simple frown induced fear in him. The very thought of losing Blair terrified him, the first person in his *life* that cared enough about him to roll with the punches, to stick out his distancing. With amazing clarity, he realized that all the Todd Harrisons in the world were fucking inconsequential when compared to that.

 

A brow quirked. "*Are* you?"

 

Jim smiled, taking a trembling hand into his own. "I'm kind of partial to furry anthropologists myself."

 

"Asshole."

 

Eyes twinkling, Jim pulled his lover close and spoke against his lips. "Fuck Todd Harrison."

 

"You'd better not."

 

"Neither had *you*."

 

"Not a chance." Blair nuzzled Jim's neck, careful of tender muscles, and ran appreciative hands over the sculpted chest. "Once you've had the best, the rest don't even compare."

 

"I saw how you looked at him, Romeo."

 

"Last time I checked, *looking* wasn't against the law, *de-tec-tive*."

 

"New house rule."

 

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

 

"That's my line."

 

Eyelids growing heavy, Blair managed one last thought. "Call him."

 

"Like hell."

 

"Your relationship with him goes back, what, fifteen years?"

 

"So?"

 

"So, I'm not going to stand by and watch you let your pride destroy it."

 

"You don't have a choice."

 

Blair lifted his head, arching a brow. "You really believe that?"

 

"All right," Jim sighed. "I'll call him later."

 

"Besides, we need him for the piercing." Blair rubbed his soft cock against his lover.

 

"I *said* I'd call him." The grouchy words satisfied Jim on some level.

 

"Good boy." Blair patted him on the hip as he drifted into slumber.

 

~~~~~~

 

Swiping a hand over his face, Jim shook his head. Against his better judgment, he raised his other hand and knocked on the door. Momentarily, Todd Harrison opened the door and stepped back without uttering a sound. Setting his jaw, Jim strode past him down the hallway and detoured into the living room.

 

"Sit down, soldier."

 

Jim shrugged out of his coat and irritably threw it down on the arm of the couch, but didn't turn around. "I'm not a soldier anymore."

 

"You can take the man out of the army, but you can't take the army out of the man." The steely voice paused, then added a few more words. "Duty and honor are still codes you live by."

 

Turning sharply, Jim snapped, "What is this? The other day I was a useless fucking faggot. Now, you stand there telling me what a great guy I am? Make up your mind."

 

"I never said you were useless and I don't recall using the term faggot."

 

"The implication was there."

 

"Maybe for you."

 

Crossing his arms over his chest angrily, Jim frowned. "If you have a point, make it. Otherwise, stop wasting my time."

 

"Whoa, there. *You* called *me*. And right now I'm wondering why. Because it sure as hell wasn't to apologize."

 

Jim glanced to his side, down at the floor. "Sandburg."

 

"Sandburg?"

 

Shrugging, Jim still refused to meet his old friend's eyes. "Said he wouldn't allow my pride to mess up our relationship."

 

"Score one for the kid."

 

Glaring, Jim met the other man's eyes, challenging. "Even if he's fucking me?"

 

"Going for shock value there, Jimbo?"

 

"Don't. Call. Me. *Jimbo*."

 

"You're going to crack a tooth if you don't loosen up."

 

"What are you, my dentist?"

 

Todd spoke in a softer tone. "No, but I did think I was a friend."

 

"So did I."

 

As he stepped closer, Todd's eyes twinkled with amusement when Jim automatically uncrossed his arms and stood straighter. "You want an apology, fine. I overreacted the other day. I'm sorry."

 

"Just like that?" Jim's nostrils flared, his breath coming faster as Todd moved even closer, placing them chest to chest, deep inside each other's space.

 

"Just like that." He brought a hand up and squeezed the nape of Jim's neck fondly. "You're not a freak, kid. Not with the senses and not because you like guys. If you thought I was judging you, then I'm really sorry."

 

Jim swallowed and kept his eyes lowered.

 

"I do, however, resent the hell out of your insinuation that I would hurt the kid because I disapprove of your relationship with him." Todd shook Jim gently by the neck. "You know better."

 

Finally looking up at Todd through watery eyes, Jim nodded. "I'm sorry, too."

 

"Good. Come here." He pulled Jim into a breath stealing hug, then stepped back.

 

"I'd better go," Jim quietly said.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm going to fuck somebody and Sandburg already told me it'd better not be you." He left his old friend standing in the middle of his living room, gaping like a fish out of water.

 

END Chapter 11


	12. 12 Hunger

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support and friendship. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Blair's brow wrinkled when the door to his office opened rather forcefully and then slammed, followed by the snick of the lock catching. Curious yet cautious, he walked out of the cove of storage shelves. "Can I help--" 

 

His words died in his throat as he caught sight of his lover. Jim advanced toward him like a hungry jungle cat, leather jacket sliding down muscular arms to land in a muddled lump on the concrete floor. Impatient hands worked at unfastening the belt and jerked it free of the loops.

 

*This,* Blair thought, *is going to be *good*!*

 

Jim grabbed him by the upper arms and marched him backward until his back collided with the wall, dust motes dancing angrily in the light streaming in from the window above their heads. "Listen, you neo-hippie witch doctor punk, I could slap you right now with larceny and false impersonation and you are heading real quick into harassing a police officer, and what's more, your behavior is giving me probable cause to shake this place down from top to bottom for narcotics."

 

Groaning, Blair's eyelids grew heavy and his cock thickened in the confines of tight denim. "Hey, Joe Friday, relax, okay? Look, you mess with me, man, and you are never gonna figure out what's up with you." He punctuated the word "up" with a sharp thrust of his hips against Jim's.

 

Needing no more encouragement than that, the older man's hands released Blair's arms and slid fluidly into his hair before gripping tightly. Using the curls as a handle, Jim tilted his lover's head back and nibbled the line of his jaw. "Need you."

 

Swallowing hard, Blair panted and let the wall hold him up because his legs had lost all their strength. With an anguished noise, Jim released his hair and employed his hands to quickly rid himself of shirt and tank top before diving for baggy polyester pants. Impatiently kicking out of them, he stood naked in front of Blair, seemingly unaware of the absurdity of standing in the middle of a musty university office in nothing but hiking boots and white socks spilling over their tops. That, and an erect cock that would do any man proud, especially one Blair Sandburg.

 

Blinking drowsily, Blair licked his lips, his world suddenly moving in slow motion, even though in the back of his mind he knew that Jim moved like a strike of lightning at times like this. "Are you just going to stand there, detective, or are you going to *do* something?"

 

Baring his teeth at the words, Jim moved like a flash, making quick work of the button and zipper on Blair's jeans. As one, he shoved denim and boxers down around the younger man's knees before moving closer and taking his mouth, their aroused cocks batting against each other lazily. After a few moments, he frowned and pulled back, pushing the unbuttoned flannel off his lover's shoulders before tugging the white tee shirt over his head.

 

Blair's chest heaved as he looked up at the other man, who smiled predatorily at him and pointedly down at his torso. Pale blue eyes disappeared as Jim bent forward and teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue against the left nipple, the lusty little bud peaking right up under his attention. Groaning from somewhere down in his belly, Blair's fingers slid through silky brown hair, flexing and releasing as he shuddered with each brush of that wickedly talented tongue.

 

Before Blair knew what was happening, Jim straightened and dove for his mouth again, pinning him against the cold concrete wall with his hips. Raising Blair's hands over his head and holding each wrist there, the older man began to rock, his rhythm quick and purposeful.

 

Relaxing into the loving, Blair allowed his mouth to be plundered, his body pleasured. Every time they acted out this little replay of their first meeting, the sex just got better, especially on occasions when one or both of them were especially hungry. 

 

Blair turned his head to the side to gain precious air and Jim's lips branded a wet trail across his bristly cheek. The older man nibbled on his ear lobe, husking out, "You feel so damn good."

 

"Mmm," Blair agreed, closing his eyes and biting his lip. All his attention concentrated between his legs, he thrust up forcefully against his lover, the sweet slide of velvety skin almost sinful. His hands balled into fists even though he couldn't move his arms, his body trembling as his orgasm tore from him milky, hot spurts.

 

Moments later, Jim followed him and released his wrists, pumping jerkily against him as he encircled Blair in his arms. They supported each other as they drifted back into the here and now, their bodies cooling.

 

Licking his lips, Blair asked, "What set you off this time?"

 

"Mmph." Jim uttered the sound against his shoulder, apparently unmotivated to say more until Blair slapped his ass cheek. He stepped back on shaking legs to look down into his lover's eyes, but he still supported his weight with one arm braced against the wall. "Todd."

 

"*Todd*? I think you'd better explain that."

 

"He was pissed. He's always really intense when he's pissed. He..." Scratching the back of his head, Jim looked at Blair warily.

 

"He?" Blair encouraged him with a hand gesture.

 

Jim nodded and glanced at Blair's chest. "He always sort of got to me when he was pissed, so I told him I had to leave."

 

Studying his lover intently, jaw set, Blair said nothing.

 

"I told him I was going to fuck somebody and you already told me it'd better not be him."

 

Blair laughed out loud. "What did he say?"

 

"Nothing. Sort of resembled a fish, though."

 

"You know, you don't have to be quite so blunt *all* the time."

 

Jim shrugged. "Never saw the point of beating around the bush."

 

"So, did you work things out?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"The piercings are on?"

 

"Piercings? You're going to do it?" Eyes lighting from within, Jim almost blinded Blair with his smile.

 

"Have I ever said no to you when you really wanted something?"

 

Jim's smile refused to be extinguished. "Well, no." 

 

END of Chapter 12


	13. 13 Unsettled

Website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/

Text-only mirror: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/text/

 

Disclaimers: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

 

Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support and friendship. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Blair frowned from his perch on the edge of Jim's desk. His lover's teasing banter gave way to curiosity as the older man looked past him.

 

Standing, Blair turned to find one Todd Harrison in his personal space, close enough that he could smell the cool peppermint on his breath. "Oh, hey."

 

Todd nodded at Jim, his friendly voice directed at Blair. "How's it going, kid?" 

 

"Can't complain." Blair shot a glance at his seated lover. "What brings you to Major Crime?"

 

Todd held up the jacket clasped in his left hand, aiming his words at Jim. "In your haste to leave my place the other day, you forgot something."

 

Blair reached for it only to have it maneuvered away and extended toward Jim, who took it and hung it on the rack between his other jacket and his partner's. 

 

"Ellison?" Simon's voice carried an irritated edge as he glimpsed Jim's visitor. "We going to go over the Juarez case sometime today?"

 

Annoyance etched lines into Jim's forehead. "Sir--" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Sir, are there any open interrogation rooms?"

 

Simon gestured toward the hallway with his cigar and half-scowled. "Number five."

 

"May we use it for a few minutes?"

 

Eyebrow raising at the polite request, Simon didn't quite snap. "Make it quick."

 

As Jim and Todd walked toward the doorway, Blair busied himself straightening his area by Jim's desk.

 

"Sandburg," Simon fairly growled.

 

"You coming, Chief?"

 

"Later, Simon, okay?"

 

The gruff captain nodded and sighed resignedly before disappearing back inside his office and closing the door.

 

Blair broke into a light trot to catch up with his partner and idly wondered if Jim had heard Simon and merely called him away to avoid questions or if he really wanted him with them.

 

After the door shut behind them, Todd crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "Not so full of false bravado today?"

 

Shrugging, Jim refrained from comment, his face devoid of expression.

 

Blair stood close to his partner's side ready to offer support, but stayed out of the way for now.

 

Todd shook his head, a fond smile twisting his lips. "Look, I just came by to return Prowler's jacket and see if you two still wanted me to do the deed."

 

"You could have called instead of just showing up."

 

"What? Your workplace off limits all of a sudden?"

 

"You know I hate unannounced guests." Swiping a hand over his chin, Jim shook his head. "You know what? Just forget it."

 

"So, do you want me to pierce you or don't you?"

 

"Yes," Jim quietly said, looking away.

 

Todd frowned, the lines marring his handsome face. "You don't sound so sure about that."

 

"I said yes, didn't I?" Agitation pushed the words through the distance between them as ice blue eyes chilled the room.

 

"Okay. Remember that you won't be able to have sex for a few days."

 

Jim flushed. "Right."

 

"Give me a call then." Todd pushed away from the table, but looked back before letting himself out of the room. "You two watch yourselves."

 

Frowning, Blair tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

 

"You need to be more careful around your fellow cops."

 

Jim ran a hand over his hair, scratching the nape of his neck. "Harry, if you have a point, make it." 

 

"Friends don't look at each other like I saw you looking at the kid when I came in."

 

Brow creasing, Jim shook his head. "What are you talking about? I don't look at him any different than I have all along."

 

"Had you from the word go, huh?"

 

Glancing sideways at Blair, Jim cleared his throat and glared at Todd.

 

"All I'm saying is just be careful and think about what you do. I'd hate to hear that you slipped up and got hurt because of it."

 

"What would you know about that?"

 

"I'm not gay, Jim. That doesn't mean I'm blind to the things that go on."

 

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Jim moved his arm toward Blair's shoulders, but crossed it over his chest at the last moment. "I'll keep it in mind."

 

After Todd left, Blair mumbled, "He's right, you know."

 

The older man smiled, the unsettled one that said he felt out of place in his own skin. "I know."

 

"And I hate not being able to touch you. I know how much you love touching."

 

This time the smile reached Jim's eyes. "Only you, Chief. Only you."

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim clamped his hands tight over his ears when the door to the loft shut with authority, the echoing thud searing tendrils of pain along his ear drums. His black leather jacket lifted just enough to reveal the slim waist hugged by the tucked in white tee shirt. An arm circled around his right side, a thumb curling itself into one of his left belt loops.

 

"You know what I think?"

 

The throbbing lessened to a dull roar, and he stiffened, sure his lover would tell him.

 

"I think Todd gets you hot." Warm puffs of breath teased his earlobe, a husky laugh rumbling against his back at the sudden quiver. "I think he gets off on it as much as you do."

 

Turning his head sharply to the left, Jim's cock swelled when a strong hand gripped his jaw and faced him forward. God, but he loved being manhandled.

 

"I think you've got some kind of kinky thing going on without the sex. He knows he gets you hot. You know he knows. But as long as you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."

 

Face heating, Jim weakly shook his head in denial, his mind screaming that he did *not* harbor fantasies about Todd fucking him even as his subconscious displayed the wicked image of the older man sweaty and beautiful as he pounded Jim's ass into oblivion. A cold shiver ran the length of his body and he moaned pitifully, thrusting only to find a firm handing cupping his manhood.

 

"God, you want him. I don't think you've ever been this hard."

 

Whimpering, Jim once again shook his head, but his heart wasn't in it. The fingers squeezed him and a surprised cry passed his lips.

 

"Don't lie to me, Ellison." 

 

Shoulders slumped, Jim's head lolled backward when Blair pulled him snug against his own solid body, trapped between layers of sensation. His clothes itched and scratched at the same time. His pubic hair tickling and abrading his cock at once, the heady combination hurled him toward orgasm almost without stimulation.

 

"That's it. Go with it." Blair kissed his ear lobe tenderly. "Fantasize about him, all those muscles straining while he fucks you."

 

"Ah, God!" Jim pumped his hips desperately against the hand cradling him, his seed gushing out in a warm cloud of humidity, a dark spot spreading across his pants. He twitched uncontrollably as Blair continued to pet him, a smile against his back telling him that his lover knew just how sensitive he was now.

 

"Good?" Blair asked.

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Stroking his hair gently as Jim drifted, Blair kissed him just behind his ear and guided them to the floor. "Fantasies never hurt anybody, Jim. As long as you keep them separate from reality, they're healthy."

 

Jim nodded weakly against his lover's chest, too drained to even offer reciprocation.

 

"Remind me to tell you about my Brackett fantasy one of these days." The laughter in the words brought him up short. 

 

"Did you say Brackett, Chief?" he slurred sleepily.

 

"Didn't you know bad boys are sexy?"

 

Jim chuckled and shook his head as all the tension finally flowed from his body and he found rest, his head cradled against his lover's chest in the middle of their living room floor.

 

End of Chapter 13


End file.
